High Five Interviews: Percy Jackson's crew
by khbr23hw
Summary: A mysterious girl summons the Percy Jackson crew to have interviews with them. And let's just these interviews will be quite... Interesting. At the end of each interview she plans to get high fives from each of the then a hand print. This could only happen with questions from FANS like YOU! So please review and submit questions for the crew. :P
1. The Introduction

**This is my first fanfic ever so this is just an introduction chapter. To those who read, have any question for them? And who'd you like next... anyway here's this disclaimer thing. **

**Me: Please?**

**Percy: No.**

**Me: Come on! It's a simple thing to do.**

**Percy: You chained me up to a chair!**

**Me: Er...**

**Percy: Will you let me go if I say it.**

**Me: DUH!**

**Percy: khbr23hw doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Me: Rick Riordan (den?) does. -unchains Percy-**

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase enter the 10 story building, not knowing what this meeting was about. They just were having a normal day at Camp Half-Blood until _wooshiful! _They randomly teleported to this building. There was a note pinned to Percy and it said,

"Enter The Building and go to room 16 on the eighth floor.  
- Apollo"

"You don't think this is _the_ Apollo, do you?" asked Percy.

"Why would it be him?" asked Annabeth pushing open the door.

"True." Percy sighed and walked behind Annabeth.

He pushed the elevator button '8' and the elevator climbed up the building until well, floor eight. They walked out and proceeded towards room 16. There was loud dance music playing and guess where the source of the music was coming from? Yeah, room 16. Lights were pouring from the cracks in the door and the couple could feel vibrations under their feet.

"Sweet! Party!" Percy exclaimed and opened the door.

"I'm not so sure..." Annabeth said uneasily.

Percy entered a completely different world. Colorful lights were flashing every, music blasted through the speakers, a whole wall for refreshments. Annabeth entered behind him and closed the door.

"We should talk to this 'Apollo' person!" Annabeth said.

"What!" Percy yelled.

"I said, we should talk to the 'Apollo' person!" Annabeth repeated, but yelled instead.

"Oh, ok!" screamed Percy and tapped the man in front of him.

Poseidon, God of the Sea, turned around and faced him.

"Dad?! What are YOU doing here?" Percy asked.

"Percy? That you?" Poseidon asked, clearly not hearing the question.

"Whatever! Do you know where Apollo is!" Percy yelled louder.

"Over there!" boomed Poseidon pointing to his right.

"Er, thanks!" Annabeth called and grabbed Percy by the hand, taking him to where the god directed. They approached the Sun God and looked around. ALL the Gods were here. Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Hera, Hephaestus and even Hades came from the Underworld. The only non-gods were Percy, Annabeth and the 11 year-old girl dancing next to Apollo.

"Mr. Apollo? You asked for us?" Annabeth yelled at him.

"I did?" he asked.

"No, I did! I used your name as a code!" screamed the girl. She had platinum blonde hair and gray eyes. Unlike Annabeth's, they were a soft gray that reminded you of a snowfall.

"What do you want!" Percy asked.

"Er, hold on!" the little girl said and ran on stage. "Wise mighty Gods!" she said into it, turning the music down. "Guest of honor are here. Sorry, y'all have to leave." she said.

"If they're the Guest of Honor, why are we leaving?" asked Ares.

"Pfft. Party ain't over. Just have Zeus snap his fingers and transport this party to Olympus." the girl said.

"Done!" Zeus exclaimed and snapped his fingers. The whole place disappeared. It was replaced by a room with steel walls and a black floor. There was an exit door and an unknown door. Really, it was marked with the sign

'Unknown door. Do not enter.' The girl was standing on a table surrounded by a couple of chairs. All the gods complained and slowly left back to Mount Olympus.

Just then, Percy remembered he'd seen this girl before. And when he saw here, lots of random things happened.

"YOU!" he exclaimed jumping back about.

"Me! I know!" The little girl exclaimed. "Take a seat, I won't need your transportation today Percy. Or chaining you down."

"This little girl chained you down?" Annabeth asked giving Percy a funny look.

"She's a lot tougher then she looks." defended Percy. They both took their seats, Percy a little uneasily.

"Do you know why your here?" she asked.

"First, what's your name?" Annabeth asked.

"Foosh, like I would tell you. Call me Apollo, said on the letter." answered the girl.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked. He had an image of being attacked by wild ninja ducks. Anything could happen with this girl. She threw a party for the Gods.

"This is an interview." Apollo said.

"For..."

"How awesome you are!" Apollo jumped up. "I mean like, AWESOME!"

"Thanks!" Percy grinned relaxing a bit.

"Anyway, let's sit and chat while we wait for questions from fans." she said.

"We have fans. Sweet!"

"Duh, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

So they had a heated discussion about Blue Food. They had barely time to answer, with Apollo talker faster than a hyperactive three year-old who ate a whole sack of sugar.

**Apollo-son**

**That's the end of this introduction. Mystery girl is not based off of me and I look nothing like her. SO we wait for your reviews or my dreams will be crushed of being an author. Sorry if the characters seemed OOC (Out of Character) and review, review, ask questions and this little girl will be having a major time, collecting her high fives... **

**PS (I'm not boring at all. Wait 'til the next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

**Sun God- OUT!**


	2. Real questions!

**WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SECOND CHAPTER?! CONFUSION IN MY MIND! Oh well, he are some NOT MADE BY ME questions. Sigh, sorry notarealperson 1 2 and 4. You too notarealcookie3.**

**THANK YOU PERSON (trollalalala) for the questions. Guys, remember I need those questions. So the whole chapter questions comes from trollalalala. **

**And I'll give you Zeus's masterbolt if you ask some questions.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Zeus! Dude! Say it for me.**

**Zeus: I am the Lord of the Skies! King of the Gods and you want me to listen to some puny mortal?**

**Me: I'm not puny! -looks at tall bestfriend- Nevermind but still!**

**Zeus: khbr23hw does not own the Gods! Mount Olympus! Or percy jackson. Or Selena Gomez.**

**Me: Yeah. You had to do the Percy part like that. Didn't you?**

**Zeus: RELEASE ME FROM THE PENCIL!**

**Me: Geez... -unclips pen for Zeus's shirt pocket- And it's a pen by the way...**

"Ready for some more questions?" Apollo asked and blew a piece of hair from her eyes.

"What did you do to Percy..." Annabeth asked uneasily. Percy was slumped in the chair. He had a dart sticking out of his arm.

_Flash Back_

_"LEMME GO HOME NOW!" Percy yelled and threw a chair at Apollo._

_"CALM DOWN!" Apollo screamed and dodged the chair._

_"It's just a few more questions Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed._

_"WHAT WAS IN THAT COOKIE?!" Percy yelled and jumped up on the table._

_Apollo was running in circles, scared to death._

_"KATIE!" she screamed. A redhead entered._

_"Yes?"_

_"What was in the cookie?"_

_"Oh no. Wrong batch. I accidentally__ spilled ten bags of sugar into the mix." answered Katie and ran into the wall. She rubbed her head then entered the door. It slid closed behind her._

_Apollo grabbed a dart gun and shot Percy with a 'no more sugar rush' dart._

_"I-I LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVE SONG OWIE!" Percy cried out and his knees buckled. Apollo put him into the chair then looked at Annabeth._

_"Do you have a cookie rush?"_

_"No."_

_Flash back over._

"Oh, I did something..." Apollo muttered and smiled at Annabeth.

"Question one, from trollalalala. You may open the laptop."

Annabeth opened the brown laptop and looked at the question.

"What do you see in Percy?!" Apollo read the question out loud.

"Oh Gods, did a herd of centaur run over my head?" Percy moaned then went back to unconscious.

"What do you mean..." Annabeth laughed nervously.

"Pfft. Obviously the viewer is asking why do you like Percy?" Apollo said.

"Well he is really cute..." Annabeth murmured and her face began to turn red. **(I'm just making this up. Kind of.)**

"And? Come on! Everybody want's to know about Percabeth! It's Aphrodite's favorite couple!" Apollo exclaimed.

Just then Aphrodite flashed in with a blinding pink light.

"It's true! Go Percabeth!" Aphrodite giggled then flashed away. There was a thing called an awkward silence.

"awkward!" Apollo said in a sing-song voice.

"He's a funny guy and he was the first person I went on my first quest with. He did save Olympus and he isn't evil. I'm there for him since he's been through so much. I hope that's enough because everything is classified." Annabeth said, still looking at the spot where Aphrodite was.

"I know. That was just too random." Apollo sighed. "Well I hope that's enough for our viewers." Apollo gave an awkward cough and stared at Percy. She stood up and walked next to him, bending down so her mouth was near her ear.

"OH MY GODS! WAKE UP DUDE!" she screamed and grabbed the dart out of he is arm. Percy was wide awake after that.

"OW! Did you know that would HURT?" he yelled at Apollo.

"Thank you. I'm known for my randomness." she grinned and sat down.

"Question 2, also from trollalalala. Percy, the laptop is unlocked. Go ahead and open it. **(Teacher: IT IS A BAD WORD! Me: Ahh! Pronoun! But it's been classified already? Teacher: YOU SAID IT! Me: OH NOO!)**

Percy grumbled something under his breath and opened the laptop.

"Does Annabeth ever annoy?" Apollo read out loud.

"Um..."

Annabeth glared at Percy.

"Nope. Never! Hehe." Percy chuckled nervously.

"Good boy! Who wants the blue cookie?" Annabeth said.

"NO!" Percy shouted and slapped the blue cookie away.

"Question 3. trollalalala questions this time. Do you ever NOT want to be a demigod?" Apollo read out loud.

"In life threatening situations. Yes. I didn't want to be a demigod. In fun only-a-demingod-could-do-this situation, no. Demigod access only!" Percy exclaimed.

"So... That means...?

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. It's... complicated." Percy summarized.

"Question 4. How do you feel, revealing your love life and everything to public?"

"Well, wait what? That stuff is actually seen in public?!" Percy cried.

"Well, the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus does show some personal stuff..." Apollo laughed softly.

"Annabeth, did you know about these books?" Percy asked.

"Um, no." Annabeth said quickly. She snapped the book shut and hid it behind her back. Percy didn't notice this.

"I'm not happy." Percy said grimly.

"Question 5. Are you ever nervous before a quest?" Apollo asked the question from trollalalala

"Yes! There's the fact about the fate of the world on your shoulders and the thought you could DIE or seriously injured." Percy said.

"Yeah. I feel you." Apollo said and smiled.

"Are there any more questions for me?" Annabeth asked.

"Sorry. I'll summon you again if there are." Apollo said and grinned. Then she climbed up onto the table and pointed a finger at each of them.

"I AM ALMIGHTY, FEAR THE FLUFFY! I SAID FEAR IT!" Apollo yelled in joy. Golden light surrounded Annabeth and Percy then they were gone.

"Now, who's next?" Apollo grinned and began to twirl in circles.

Percy landed with a thump right next to Annabeth.

"Why was there golden light around you two?" Grover asked.

"My head." Percy moaned.

"Seaweed Brain, you're on my foot." Annabeth complained.

"Oh, sorry." Percy said and got up. Annabeth stood up too. They waited for Grover to say something.

"Anybody want to get some enchiladas?" Grover asked.

"That's what you say?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"We've been locked up in a room for three days by this girl named Apollo." Percy yelled at Grover.

"What? We're still talking about the proprophies! **( Sorry, the reader fixer thing didn't come with the word!)**" Grover exclaimed. Percy looked around the place. He was where he was he was before he was summoned to the girl.

"No time passed from Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth observed.

"You guys are insane. Now, Let's go eat some tacos!" Grover cheered.

"I thought you said enchiladas." Percy said.

"Oh, yeah." Grover muttered.

**OK, I hope you enjoyed that. Comment in the box who is next and go ahead and ask them questions. I'll just introduce the characters then let you have time to ask questions.**

**Remember, I NEED YOU TOO ASK QUESTIONS!**

**Remember, Zeus's masterbolt to those who ask questions! Don't make me bribe you guys. Seriously.**

**Ok, **

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	3. The Bunnies are loose

**Oh my fluffy Gods! There are so many people reviewing this now!**

**So anyways, I decided to bring in Jason and Piper. I feel guilty of leaving Grover out with Perce and Anna so I'll leave Leo out with Jason and Pipes. (I LOVE THE NAME JASON! THE NAME IS ALWAYS IN THE STORIES I MADE UP! JASON BURN! BOON YEAH! I SAID IT AND YOU DON'T CARE!)**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Sparky-san.**

**Jason: Don't call me that.**

**Me: Say it! Please.**

**Jason: Shouldn't I be tortured in someway?**

**Me: Do you really want to be tortured. By me?**

**Jason: Nevermind. khbr23hw does not own Percy Jackson, or me cause I'm too awesome to be owned.**

**Me: You're owned by Rick Riordan.**

**Jason: Oh yeah...**

**Ok so go ahead and ask Jason and Piper questions. But I will be annoyed if I see repetitive "Do you like blahblahblah?" Ok maybe not. I will have a diabolic twist in it. MWAHAHAHAAHA**

"So you've never heard of The Duck Song." Leo shook his head.

"I've been missing for eight months. I barely have my memory back." Jason said.

"No no no! I can not be the daughter of Aphrodite!" Piper whined. Yeah, she was still freaking over that.

_Child of Juniper and child of love..._

An eerie voice whispered. Only, it was a kid.

"Is this suppose to be sounding deadly?" Leo asked.

_Shut your face, Son of the flames..._

_Yes, I suppose. I am very scary..._

_Go ahead and ask, ._

_But anyways, onto business_

_Jason and Piper you have been summoned._

_Leo Valdez, watch your back._

_Or else I will, do a super secret awesome sneak attack!_

_FA-SHIZZLNESS!_

Jason, Piper and Leo were laughing.

"We've been summoned? By poetry?" Piper giggled.

_GO APOLLO!_

The voice boomed. It was a girl.

"You can't hurt the great Leo Valdez!" Leo exclaimed.

_I'm done with rhyming. _

_Jason, Piper get your butts here now._

"You can't command us around." Jason murmured.

_HEARD THAT!_

_AND I'M STUPID YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO GO!_

_HAPPY THE DRAGON! TAKE THEM AWAY!_

The girl yelled. Happy **(Is it Fetus? I forget! Oh no!) **the Dragon swept down, picked Jason and Piper in his talons. Then Happy flew away. Leaving Leo at camp. Travis walked up and looked at the mechanical dragon flying away with his friends.

"Dude..."

"I know."

"He betrayed you."

"I know."

"Sorry..."

"Want to go blow something up?" Leo asked.

"YES! Let's go get Conner. **(That's his twin's name right? Ugh, I'm so messed up right now.) **

Travis and Leo went to find Conner. Then they will blow something up. Who knows what.

**-Here's a Page Break-**

"Oof!" Piper cried as Happy dropped them both from the sky. Good thing they landed on a soft pad.

"Hello Jason. Hello Piper." a voice purred. Jason looked up and stared into soft gray eyes. He remembered something Percy had said the other day...

_"We were kidnapped by an 11 year-old girl and trapped there for three days! No one noticed we were missing?" Percy exploded as Leo walked up and casually said "Wassup?"_

_"I already explained for you! It was some sort of time lapse she managed to do..." Annabeth scolded._

_"No! THIS IS A BIGGER MATTER! THAT WAS THE THIRD TIME SHE KIDNAPPED ME!" Percy shouted._

_"You got kidnapped by an 11 year-old girl?" Piper asked._

_"All hail the mighty Percy Jackson! Slayer of Medusa, Savior of Mount Olympus and the guy who got kidnapped by a girl younger and shorter than him!" Thalia exclaimed with sarcasm._

_"She is evil looking!" Percy said._

_"She looked like..." Jason said slowly._

_"Platinum blonde hair and gray eyes that show she has major problems!" Percy answered._

_"Maybe you have problems." coughed Grover and munched on a tin can._

"Are you the girl that kidnapped Percy?" Jason asked.

"Yes I am. I'm Apollo, nice to meet you." she grinned and stuck out her hand.

"Where are we?" moaned Piper.

"My interview room." Apollo answered and seated herself at a silver desk.

"Wait, you kidnapped us for freaking interviews?" Jason asked.

"No, I _summoned _you. Remember the poem? Jason and Piper you have been summoned. Kidnapped is such a mean word. And you aren't kids..." Apollo trailed off.

"Ok then? Should I be scared?" Jason asked and took a seat.

"I don't think so, I mean she IS just a kid." Piper said.

"You should be _very _scared..." Apollo said, her voice was dripping with venom. Then the door burst opened.

"The bunnies have gone loose!" panted a red head.

**-PAGEBREAK-**

"D-Did somebody say the bunnies were loose?" Grover said, paling. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE BUNNIES ARE LOOSE!" he yelled and began to run in panicked circles.

"Oh the hearing of stayrs..." Thalia murmured.

**-peoufhveon-**

"WHAT?!" Apollo exploded at the news. "Well, the cookies are safe..."

"APOLLO!" a blonde boy burst in.

"Oh my gods, he looks like me." Jason murmured.

"Want to know another weird thing? My name IS Jason!" the boy exclaimed then turned back to Apollo. "We lost the cookies."

"Y-You lost the cookies?" Apollo paled. "How do you LOSE COOKIES!"

"Leave them somewhere then forget where they were." the boy laughed nervously.

"Um..." Piper muttered awkwardly. Some way to start an interview.

"Why is it bad that bunnies are loose and the cookies are missing?" Piper asked.

"Well the bunnies-"

"SHH! THIS IS AN INTERVIEW! I ASK THE QUESTIONS! ANSWER THEIR QUESTIONS AND DIE KATIE!" Apollo shouted then smiled.

"Um so... Hi."

**OH MY GODS THE BUNNIES ARE LOOSE AND COOKIES ARE MISSING! **

**I had to start the interview like that. And I HAD to being Jason in. **

**If you're wondering why the bunnies and cookies are terrifying MWHAHAHAAHAHA!**

**Ask questions for Jason and Piper.**

**Ok um... My little sister scares me sometimes. She's too random, I can't control Oh no!**

**Here she comes!**

**khbr23hw- logged oof!**


	4. JasonPiper Questioning

**Ok, I got alot more of question for Jason and Piper! (Two reviewers cough cough)**

**But I'm satified! Questions to past characters will be in the last chapter (The Truth and Dare round)**

**That's not happening soon, I think. Soo many characters left. Anyway**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Beauty Queen! You're turn.**

**Piper: I hate that nickname!**

**Me: I'm roleplaying as Leo somewhere. Might as well practice, now SAY IT!  
Piper: Ok! Ok! khbr23hw does not own the PJO or HOO, bunnies or cookies.**

**Me: Well, I have frozen cookies in my freezer...**

"I still don't understand how bunnies and cookies are dangerous!" Piper exclaimed.

"I've told you! The bunnies get rabid when they eat cookies and like super hard to maintain! It's deadly!" Apollo exclaimed frustrated.

"Want another bar?" Jason2 (MINE) asked.

"Nah." answered Jason1 (HOO!)

Jason2 shrugged and bit into his 30th ice cream bar.

"Jason. Stop." whispered Katie. "You'll go insane."

"I LOVE GOING INSANE!" Jason2 yelpped and bit the ice cream bar.

"Apollo's busy. Let's go." Katie said and dragged Jason2 out the door.

"Y-You know what?" Apollo asked. "I'm DONE explaining! Just let's get on with business at hand. Jason, do you understand why the bunnies and cookies are dangerous?"

"Um..." Jason1 mumbled.

"Oh right." Apollo rolled her eyes. "You were eating ice cream."

"I can still pay attention while eating ice cream." Jason said.

"Really? I zone out." Apollo said then sat down.

There were two laptops in front of Piper and Jason. Jason's was sky blue and Piper's was pink.

"Open them and let's begin." instructed Apollo.

Jason and Piper opened the laptops and skimmed the questions.

"Question 1." Apollo read outloud from the screen of her computer. "From Goddess of Jasper. Do you know your couple name?"

"We're not even a couple though." Jason said.

Apollo shrugged. "People think you guys make a great couple and well, planned for the future."

"No..." Piper said slowly.

"Jasper. Jas from Jason and Per from Piper." Apollo explained.

"You answered that questions..." Jason muttered under his breath.

"Heard that." Apollo glared at Jason.

"Question 2 also from Goddess of Jasper. Do you like each other?"

"That's a personal question." Jason said. Piper's face was unreadable.

"Well I mean like, the Mist made me think he was my..." Piper faultered on the word. "boyfriend so I-I guess." Her face was still unreadable.

Jason looked at her then he shrugged and sunk lower in his chair.

"I don't know." he answered.

"Be all dramatic for me and do a Justin Bieber hairflip!" Apollo suddenly burst out.

"You like-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." she growled.

There was an awkward silence for 5 seconds.

"Do it." Apollo commanded and Jason did it.

"Ok!" she smiled. "Sorry for that. Any way Question 3 from..." Apollo looked at the screen. "sashar360. Who would win in a Zeus/Juniper **(Sorry if that wasn't word for word) **fight? You or Thalia."

"Hmm. Interesting question." Jason said. "Of course I'd say I would win. I have my advantages like I can fly... I have my coin weapon and can control lightning..."

"Can't Thalia control lightning too?" Apollo asked.

"I guess..." Jason muttered.

"What are Thalia's advantages?"

"She's a huntress, my memory is whacked up and hmm. Since my memory is partly gone she could fight better?" he tried.

"But you fight awesomely..." Apollo said.

"I'd win." Jason finally decided.

"Selfish!" Apollo said in a sing-song voice then read the fourth question.

"Question 4 from sashar360. Do you ever argue with Hazel or Percy?"

"Well, I haven't met Percy yet." Jason said.

"Oh right... You're on the ship." Apollo murmured.

"What-"

"Nevermind. Continue please!"

"Hazel? I um, don't remember alot. My memory isn't improving here." Jason said moodily.

"Oh yeah. Question 5 also from sashar360. If a tree falls down in a forest, what is the sound of one hand clapping?" Apollo read outloud. She had an amused expression over her face.

"I-"

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!" Jason2's voice cried out and staggered into the room, bunnies clinging onto him.

"Did you find the cookies..." Apollo asked and cautiously got up.

"I ADMIT IT! I ATE ALL OF THEM!" he yelled and tried to fling bunnies off.

"You're a bodyguard!" Apollo exclaimed. "Do something!"

"I'M BEING ATTACKED BY RABID BUNNIES!" Jason2 yelled and rolled on the floor.

"HISSS!" a bunny hissed.

"KATIE! HELP HIM!" Apollo cried and carefully rolled Jason2 out of the room. She quickly shut the door and gave a sigh of relief.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Piper asked. "Y-You know you want too..." she tried to use charmspeak. That dude was in serious trouble.

"Don't use charmspeak on me. Talents are off limits unless permitted by me." Apollo said and looked at Jason. "Answer the question."

"What type of question was that? It made no sense." Jason said.

Apollo rolled her eyes. "ANSWER IT!" she snarled.

"OH MY FLIPPIN GODS!" Jason shouted and backed up from the desk. Piper did too. That girl _was_ scary.

"Nothing!" he answered. "There's no noise for one hand clapping since..."

"It's probably an Athena question. I understand but that's something else in my blood." Apollo said and looked at Piper.

"Ok so Question 6 is for Piper. From sashar360." Apollo said.

"Eek! Jason it bit you!" exclaimed a muffled voice of Katie.

"NO DUR!" Jason2 replied and cried out in pain.

"Be quiet out there!" Apollo shouted then read the question. "Out of all the nicknames Leo has given you, which one annoys you the most?"

"Beauty Queen." Piper answered imediatly. "Ugh, I just hate it."

"Ok. Um reason's why?" Apollo asked.

"I hate it. I'm not that glamurous girl. It was plain torture with Aphrodite's gift thing." Piper said.

"It did help us during that trip..." Jason said. Piper shrugged.

"Question 7, does Drew annoy you?" Apollo read.

"Yes. Her attitude first of all is just plain mean and sugar coating it." Piper said.

"Sounds like someone I know." Apollo said.

"And the way she treats the Cabin around!" Piper exclaimed.

"Ok, last question. I think. If Jason turns green at 3:00 o'clock, how many bunnies does it take to change a lightbulb." Apollo said.

Piper and Jason looked at her blankly.

"Hey look! It's 3 right now!" Apollo exclaimed and pressed something on her watch. Something whirred and a bucket of green paint slowly rised out from the table.

"No!" Jason exclaimed.

"It's what the viewer wants!" Apollo had that manic gleam in her eye and picked up the bucket.

"She did-"

"She DID!" Apollo exclaimed and splashed the bucket all over Jason.

"IT BURNS!" he cried out as the paint fell in his eyes. He furiously rubbed his eyes.

"4 bunnies?" Piper said weakly.

"I don't know either." Apollo comfirmed and flicked a piece of invisble dust of her shoulder.

"Now, who wants to act like British snobs having a fancy tea party?" Apollo asked.

"Um..."

"I CAN'T CAUSE MY EYES A BLIND!" Jason shouted. "ALL I SEE IS GREEN!"

"BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY!" Jason2 hopped in. The bunnies still clinging on him.

Apollo gave an awkward cough. Both Jason's were in pain, ironic much?

**Chapter done. sashar360, sorry if I skipped any questions. I answered best um, So how I work this out. I think I'll make a chapter sending them home (WARNING, MAY BE SHORTEST OF THEM ALL) then chapters on summoning them. Then the interview and you get it. Request people and ask questions. I think of doing Leo then Grover. XD. This is all in one paragraph.**

**I hope you guys don't zone out on long paragraphs like I do! To those who READ author notes!**

**Warning; has not been checked so forgive in any errors.**

**khb23hw- logged out.**


	5. Leo comes in

**I've gotten over my zoning out on long paragraphs thing. At least I think.**

**I'm. A. LIAR! I _don' _have the whole thing organized. How the chapters will be arranged so SOOORRY!**

**If you have an idea on HOW it should be organized go ahead and tell me.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hmm... I guess I can have Leo do it! Wake up!**

**Leo: -wakes up- Huh? Wait, HOW DID YOU GET IN THE CABIN?!  
Me: Lock-picking is in my blood.**

**Leo: You're an Hermes kid?**

**Me: Different blood line, I'm an Apollo-an.**

**Leo: What do you want?**

**Me: DISCLAIMER!**

**Leo: khbr23hw does not own PJO, HOO or anything... -falls back asleep-**

**Me: Maybe I shouldn't bother people 3:00 in the morning...**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." muttered Katie as she pulled a bunny from her hair. Jason2 was rolling on the floor, laughing like a mad man. Bunny marks were seen everywhere on his body.

"Will he be alright?" Piper asked.

"Which 'he'?" Apollo asked and dropped some of the medicine she made into Jason1's left eye.

"Never splash green paint on me ever again." Jason sighed in relief as the water cooled his burning eyes.

"No promises..." Apollo muttered.

"Come on." Katie said and lead a laughing Jason2 out of the office.

"Both." Piper answered.

"Jason will be ok. Just... green for awhile. Apparently the paint was 'permanite' and will be off in like, a week for human skin. "Other Jason... I don't know."

Piper nodded and looked at Jason. He blinked and grinned.

"All better. Kinda..." he said.

"Festus will not be transporting you today." Apollo said and sat down. "I'm asking my good ol' friend, Hermes."

Hermes walked in the door and grinned.

"What? But, how?" Piper exclaimed.

"I got connections." Apollo grinned and leaned back in her chair.

"You got blackmail." smiled Hermes.

"Then why are you smiling like that?" Jason asked and stood up.

"'You'll escort Piper and Jason back to Camp Half-Blood uninjured with a happy mood. Or else, I have this very interesting recording of you making out with your teddy bed.'." smiled Apollo.

"You kissed your teddy bear?" Piper asked, unbelieving this.

"Don't ever talk about, or else I'll hurt you. Badly." Hermes grimaced.

"Smile!" Apollo said.

He smiled, fakely.

"Let's go." he said and the three turned into a fuzz and disappeared.

**(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)**

Jason, Piper and Hermes arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

"You guys went missing for 3 days!" Leo exclaimed.

"I thought you went missing. AGAIN!" Thalia said.

"Dad, why are you here?" Travis and Conner asked at the same time.

Everybody noticed the god standing there a gave a bow.

"What brings you here?" Chiron asked.

"That little tweerp, Apollo blackmailed me to send these 2 back." Hermes answered.

"I thought Apollo was your friend!" an Apollo-an shouted.

"No, a little girl using his name as code." Jason explained. Percy and Annabeth went at the front of the crowd.

"That's no fair!" Percy said. "They get noticed missing but not us."

"She's gonna summon everyone from camp." Annabeth predicted.

"Ooh! Who's next?" Grover asked.

"You won't like it there..." Jason began.

"There are rabid bunnies loose. One of the kids got bitten a million times and now he's a lunatic." Piper said.

"Well, more than before." Jason said. Grover paled and bit a tin can.

"Hi!" a familiar voice said. The girl appeared, or was there. She looked like a ghost. Paler and a bit see through. She pointed a finger at Annabeth.

"She's right. I will call about everyone here." she said.

"Why?" Travis asked.

"Cause I'd like to interview you guys. Duh. Anyways, Leo. Be ready." she answered and faded away. The whole camp was silent until Leo said, "I don't want to go. She used Festus without my permission!"

"I don't think this girl will be stopped." Chiron said.

"Why not?" Conner asked.

"She has kidnapped four heroes already, stopped time and blackmailed a god." Chiron said. "We need to-"

"Don't say oracle! This is not a quest. Just a girl who knows how to use her powers." Thalia said.

"Well at least she won't be able to get Nico and Bianca." Percy said.

"Yeah..." The camp seemed uncertain.

"Well I don't-" before Leo could finish he flamed up. When the flames disappeared, Leo was gone.

"I think she got her next victim." Hermes said. "I got some important packages to deliver. Bye!" Hermes disappeared in a blur.

**(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)**

"- want to go..." Leo trailed off and looked around him. His pants were on fire.

"Your pants are on fire." a little girl smiled.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Leo said and patted his pants. It was the same little girl how kidnapped Percy, Jason, Piper and Annabeth.

"You know why you're here?" she asked.

"Uh... Interviews?" Leo answered.

"Yeah." Apollo said and motioned someone behind her. A girl with flaming red hair walked forward and set down a tray of ice cream. Then she walked away yelling, "JASON! DON'T EAT THAT!"

"Jason...?" Leo asked.

"I have a guard whose name is also Jason." shrugged Apollo and motioned to the ice cream.

"Can you _eat_ ice cream?" she asked.

"Is this a question for the interview?" Leo asked.

"No." Apollo rolled her eyes and took a bowl.

"Duh." Leo said and took the other bowl. They both ate ice cream in silence.

"OH MY FLUFFING GODS! YOU GUYS ARE HAVING ICE CREAM WITHOUT ME?!" A boy that looked like a younger version of Jason exploded. There were bite marks all around his body.

"Um. Yes? I mean like it's a bit obvious." Apollo said and licked her spoon.

"You can't eat that stuff! One bite and you'll go on a sugar high." the red-headed girl said and dragged the complaining boy out.

"Good ice cream." Leo noted.

**Ok. Not really exciting. Interviews are more like it. And I HAVE found a way to put the chapters. One chapter for interviews and one for leaving and entering. Like? No? Yes? Cake?**

**So, leave questions for LEO! The awesome fire bender. ;D**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	6. Leo Get's Questioned

**Very sad happened in the last chapter, I FORGOT MY HIGH FIVES!**

**-audience gasp in shock-**

**I know I know, I'm stupid. That's why Jason and Piper are here, for a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Jason and Piper fell on top of Leo.**

"Hey! Watch it!" Leo grumbled.

"Haha, sorry. High fives!" Apollo grinned and held up her hands.

Piper and Jason gave awkward high fives. Leo tried but Apollo swiped her hand and said, "Too slow!"

"Aw, come on!" Leo complained.

"Now hand print." Apollo ordered, ignoring Leo. Jason and Piper hand printed the piece of paper in front of them.

"Why are we do-"

"Sorry, I'm busy with Leo now." Apollo said and waved her hand. "Bye."

Jason and Piper disappeared.

"Are you some sort of goddess I don't know about?" Leo asked.

"Like you would know all of them." Apollo said, rolling her eyes.

"I know Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter etc... HA!" Leo exclaimed.

"And Demeter is...?" Apollo questioned. Leo stayed silent.

"Ha!"

"If you're so smart who is she then?" This time Apollo stayed silent, glaring at him.

"Touche." Apollo said. "So are we ready to start?"

"Uh, sure I guess."

"Ok here's a question from me. Do you ever burn you tongue eating hot or spicy food?" Apollo asked.

"Uh, that's a weird question." Leo muttered. "Well um, with hot food my tongue doesn't get burnt but yes, spicy food has some effect on my mouth." Leo answered.

"Ok. Ok." Apollo nodded. "Well-"

All of a sudden, the window crashes open and a girl with reddish-blonde hair and blue that changes to green that changes to blue eyes broke in with a hammer, kite and a pickle in hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Who are you?" Apollo asked.

"Is this suppose to be happening?" Leo asked.

"I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE!" Apollo exclaimed. "And no."

"I AM TRAYLI! LEO VALDEZ, YOU WILL BE MINE!" 'Trayli' squealed.

"Trayli means crazy!"

"Wrong! It means, 'crazy girl'." Trayli corrected him then covered her mouth. "I just corrected Leo Valdez!" (Insert Fan girl scream)

"That's what I said!"

"How did you find this place!"

"EAT MY PICKLE! I BROUGHT IT JUST FOR YOU!"

"JASON! KATIE! THINGS ARE GETTING REALLY WEIRD!"

The doors opened and walked in a fourteen year old version of Jason, and twelve year old Katie.

"Did you guys time travel or something? I wanna meet a dinosaur!" Leo exclaimed.

"No... Why did you call us?" Jason asked.

Katie face-palmed. "Really?"

In fact, Leo was running around the room, pulling out breath mints and throwing them at Trayli while she chased him around screaming in joy that she is chasing, getting breath mints thrown at her, and trying to force Leo the Awesome Valdez.

"Oh. Er, ok."

"What happened to Jason?"

"He is well... We ran out of sugar this morning."

-~!~-

After everything was back under control and Trayli sent to the Fan Girl Torture room Apollo will have to see and use for the very first time later, the interview began.

**Question 1 from alicethecamel: ****Why doesn't your cabin invent a thing that looks like a light switch but is actually a bomb activation switch and put it in a room with the lights turned off in someone's cabin?**

"Hmm... You know, I have never thought of that." Leo said. "That would be such a cool prank! Is anyone, you know, from camp listening?"

"No. No one at all..." Apollo said.

An evil grin lit Leo's face up.

**Question 2 from alicethecamel: ****Which wallet do you want? The brown one, the red one, the hello kitty one or the one that has no money it but has a pack of really good gum in it?**

"Er... Interesting question." Leo said. "How much is in each one?"

"I dunno."

"I'm gonna take my chances and go with the... Hello Kitty one." Leo answered and held out his hand.

"alicethecamel has to mail it first." Apollo explained. "And why Hello Kitty?!"

"Because it might be a trick. Go with the girly one no one wants and hide the best money in it." Leo said.

"That sounded... smart." Apollo said.

"I am not stupid!"

"My bad."

**Question 3 from Experimental Agent 1123: ****What do you think your chances are with Piper if she doesn't get Jason?**

"Pretty bad probably since we are really good friends. And they are dating." Leo said.

"But what if they weren't?" Apollo questioned.

"She will be falling for me. Big time." he answered. Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Do I need to show Piper?"

"You know I was kidding. She would slap me in the face." Leo said. "I thought you can't tell anyone what happened here!"

"I won't _tell _anyone. But I might show a video, text her or let her hear it from my mini recorder." Apollo whipped out a pink, mini recorder.

"Why do I have Jason's?!" If you haven't figured it out, Jason has lost his sanity. Good news is that he enjoys every minute of his insanity.

**Question 4 from Experimental Agent 1123: ****Who is the girl you are most likely to successfully date for more than a month?**

"The girl of my dreams who won't run away from me." Leo answered.

"Really. Truthfully. The fans want to know." Apollo cocked her head to the side and grinned evilly.

"Maybe Echo. If she wasn't gaga for that weird dude who loves himself." Leo said.

"Then..."

"Maybe  5" he murmured quietly.

"Come again?"

"  5" Leo said it too quietly again.

"Fine." Apollo sighed.

**Question 5 from Hermes' Favorite Daughter: ****What do you do when you're not saving the world and stuff?**

"I would be building something or hanging out with my friends." Leo said.

"Spend your time in Bunker 9 and building stuff mostly?" Apollo looked at Leo.

"Yeah..."

**Question 6 from Hermes' Favorite Daughter: What's your fatal flaw?**

"Maybe that shouldn't be answered." Leo said. "I mean, you could use it against me."

"Leo, you can (coughnotcough) trust me." Apollo said with sweet, innocent eyes.

"Yeah, now I know I can't trust you." Leo said.

"Fine. I'll be me." Apollo stood up and slammed her hands on the table, glaring at him. "I let you past one question. I will not let it happen _twice_. And you do _not _want to make me angry." her voice was dripped in poison. "I may not me a child of the big three, but I can go all Apollo child on you and torture you, the Apollo way."

"Are you sure you aren't some sort of mini goddess child of Apollo?" Leo said. "You pretty sure got the threatening part of the Gods and Goddesses down."

Apollo stayed silent.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION AND YOU WILL NOT BE TORTURED!" she screamed at him. Leo yelped in surprise at her sudden out burst. Apollo smiled and sat back down. "No I'm not a mini goddess."

"Fine! My fatal flaw is probably being to awesome!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo. Really?"

"Being to cocky. Sure, it could come up with some pretty nice plans but someone could use it against me. Somehow." Leo answered, slightly panicked.

"Ok. Good answer." Apollo was all business now.

**Question 7 from Hermes' Favorite Daughter: Are you or have you ever been Sammy Valdez?**

"No! I am not Sammy nor have I ever been Sammy!" Leo answered.

"Yeah."

"But I am related to him. Somehow... I GAH!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yes, all of us who has read the Mark of Athena knows what happened between you and Hazel." Apollo gave an evil grin.

"What are you talking about."

"In time, Leo Valdez, you will know. Because I am, myself, confused." Apollo said.

The door opened and Trayli skipped in.

"Hi Leo!"

"Oh no!" Leo jumped up and hid behind the desk.

"What do you want?"

"Just to say... sorry? Yeah. Sorry." Trayli smiled.

"Uh, yes ok. You, might be forgiven but yeah... Ok." Apollo muttered.

"Ok! I gotta get back to Camp Half-Blood!" Trayli gave a psychotic grin and jumped out the window.

**Did she die? No. (Your welcome Hermes' Favorite Daughter. Yes, I know they didn't fall in love but hey...)**

**What are you guys looking at? EAVES DROPPERS! Ok, if you are total fan girls (or boys) who want to make random appearances you can -sigh- PM me details. I may or may not do it but, let's give it a go!**

**Yes, I am sorry for not updating for so long. Leo is just a hard skill to master. BUT I did and will not dis-continue this if I don't update in a while. Let's just say... in those periods of time where I go missing from this... I WAS KIDNAPPED BY MONSTERS AND HAD TO SLAY THEM AWAY!**

**Ok, mKay,, see ya, cheerio, cheers, later, bye, good-bye, HALLOWENN IS IN FRIKIN TWO DAYS! HOW AWESOME IS THAT! ALL THOSE CANDY SUGAR HIGHS... But I might not go since of Hurricane Sandy or it just get's plain cold. BUT I STILL HAVE MY STACKS OF HIDDEN CANDY!**

**If you're excited for candy, HERE'S A COOKIE! (::)**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	7. Welcome Grover

**Hi to you all again. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"So, are we done here?" Leo asked Apollo. She observed her nails in a bored tone.

"I thought you would be more interesting Leo Valdez. You are unwanted here now." Apollo stuck her nose up in the air. "You are way too boring for my taste."

"Wh- wait, what? How am I, Leo the awesome Valdez, boring?!" he exclaimed.

"Good-bye." Apollo said and began to snap her fingers. "Wait a minute." Apollo stood up and held up her hand.

"What? Are you going to slap me?" Leo asked.

"No, but slapping people is fun. What I want is a high five. So, up top!" Apollo grinned. Leo gave a small high five. "You can do better!" Leo gave a harder one.

"Can I leave now?"

"One more minute..." Apollo handed him a piece of paper. "Handprint."

"Why?"

"Do it."

Leo gave Apollo a weird look and hand-printed the paper.

"Great, thanks, bye!" Apollo snapped her fingers a Leo disappeared.

~!~

Leo fell out of no where, on top of Hazel.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!" Leo jumped up and glared at the sky.

"Let me guess, Apollo?" Percy gave a hint.

"We should believe you more often." Leo said.

"You should." Percy agreed.

"So, are we done with the interview thing?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe... Nope. Grover, Nico, Frank, Hazel, more people and the gods haven't been asked yet." Leo numbered off people from his fingers.

"Oh no..." Grover moaned and suddenly he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dang, we never got to say good luck." Leo said.

"Let's hope he won't be mentally scarred." Jason said. "Or temporally blind."

~!~

Grover sat on a silver, metal chair. The girl behind the desk smiled. "Welcome Grover to my little studio."

"Please don't torture me."

"Oh, I won't... too much." Apollo folded her hands and gave a sweet smile that actually looks evil.

**Post questions for Grover please! :)**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


End file.
